DOCCUBUS Urgent Care
by KiKi74
Summary: **Mature content*** Bo receives urgent care from Lauren. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.


Bo had come into the lab one morning to see me. We went into a examination room to talk. She felt like she was now a human with an injury and her succubus was on the fritz.

My brain went into overdrive as the doctor in me started treating her wound and looked her over. The human in me had to bite my lips a few times as I tried to remain professional. Bo had on a form fitting sleeveless shirt and my eyes loved the view.

A wounded succubus that couldn't feed or get her sex drive running on all cylinders was not a good thing. I did my best to stitch up her wound but knowing Bo, she would get more wounds as soon as she walked into a dark alley. A thought popped into my mind as I went and locked the door.

I walked back over to Bo almost panting and told her to lay back. She was hesitant. It had been what seemed like years since we last kissed. But the doctor in me was thinking if I could get her aroused the succubus would be back in no time.

"Lauren...".

I half smiled. "Trust me".

She slowly leaned back on the table. I stood watching her and my mouth was watering in anticipation. Then I went in. I started kissing her neck. I was going to go from one side to the other when Bo tried to pop up. I pinned her in place with my left arm and flattened my tongue just under her chin.

"Bo...", I moaned.

"It's not working Lauren", she pouted.

"It will", I said as I walked over to the counter and threw my lab coat on it. Bo was looking at me funny when I walked back and straddled her. I kissed her once and then leaned back to pull her shirt off. I struggled to breathe as I saw how hard her nipples were. I pulled her bra straps down and immediately attacked her breasts with my mouth and hands. Bo grabbed a wad of my hair and fell back as far as she could on the table. I was not going anywhere just yet and neither was my patient.

I was still on top of her enjoying going from her mouth to her breasts. The heat became too much as I started to sweat in my own clothes. I stepped back long enough to remove Bo's pants, boots and underwear.

"Don't move", I said as I stripped myself.

"Lauren..".

"Hush Bo", I said.

I grabbed a sheet and lunged back at her. She fell back again as I slowly licked from her neck down to her sweet, tasty juices. Bo wrapped her arms around me as I pulled her to the end of the table and got down on my knees.

I spread her legs wide open. Licked my lips and looked at her.

"Don't be so loud" , I smiled as I used my tongue to pounce all over her lower body.

Bo could not help herself. I am sure every patient in the clinic heard her scream. But it's a clinic for all they know I could be performing surgery on her but I was really taking shots. Shots at her center that had been the center of my world and mind since the last time we were intimate. I just kept rolling my tongue along her center and finally thrust two fingers inside. Well I guess the other patients will know what's going on now but I didn't care. I was a doctor attending to the needs of her patient.

Bo pushed me back and we changed positions she climbed on top of me. Kissing me first and then quickly made her way down my body. She stopped long enough to tease my nipples and licked her lips saying "I can't wait to taste you", and she didn't take long to get a sample.

Bo was pounding inside of me hard using her tongue and her fingers. She nearly growled a few times as I started running my fingers through her hair. I couldn't help but scream myself as I started to help her. I dug one of my own fingers inside of me and jammed it into Bo's adoring mouth. She rolled her tongue around my finger and kept it in her mouth for a few minutes as she eyed me and moaned.

Bo threw the sheet and me to the floor. She kissed me just before straddling me and taking my breasts into her mouth. She felt so wet that I began to pant.

"Bo..", I whimpered.

She leaned down placing one leg between mine and began to thrust inside of me using it and one finger. I was really panting and moaning now. It wouldn't be too much longer before I burst again and Bo knew it. When the moment came Bo's head was already between my legs ready to catch the flow. The succubus had returned.

Sweating through the sheets. We held each other until the beautiful orgasmic moments passed.

"Lauren I love you. You always light up my world and bring me out of the dark", she said kissing me on my forehead.

"I love you too Bo. I was just doing my job", I said winking at her.


End file.
